Takano x Onodera-Just Shut Up And Love Me
by KOWritesIt
Summary: When Ritsu Onodera is going to take care of a sick Masamune Takano, what would happen on the way? Rated T.Takano x Onodera.I doubt it's OOC but i don't rst SIH fanfic.Fluff.Oneshot.


**(Hello!I was going to do a series where I make up my own SIH season 3 fanfic!It was going to be about what I think may happen if there was season ,I kinda feel like not doing it because not only do I not have the time but I feel as if they may make season 3 soon!So,if you still want that or whatever;comment.~ I would like if you helped me with grammar and such if ! I do not own SIH!I do not own any characters or the song!i ONLY watched the OVAS,season 1 and 2,and the movie!This is continued from the last i didn't OOC them.)**

_We were fine this morning  
Now I feel like I'm dreamin'  
You try to tell me what's happened  
But I can't hear when you're screamin'_Ritsu Onodera was having a terrible day at were late (as usual) and everyone was of all, Masamune Takano was not that Ritsu missed the jerk,it's just it was kind of hard to get everything organized without him there to remind them or judge their writing and drawings.

Masamune was still sick and had the worst case of the flu ever!I know it's dramatic but Masamune looked like pure hell;At least that's what Yokozawa informed him.

The thought of him crept a chill up the younger man's spine. He felt an uneasy and guilty feeling when he walked past wasn't jealousy!...Was it?

He thought of has admitted his love for him to Yokozawa but never to himself. It's a sad cycle;he'd get courage,try to confess to Masamune,then shies away. It was a crazy and annoying thing to go through.

He felt sort of bad about yesterday,he was sort of bitter to him on the way home from the Subway station. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Onodera,are you alright?" Ritsu yelped and looked around to see Hatori speaking to him.

"Oi!I am fine!" embarrassment and panic appeared upon Ritsu's and looking through manuscripts and documents at a high speed.

_Oh-oh_

When he got off work,he was on his way home with a bag of medicine and some cursed at is he doing this?This isn't love!No,it's simply a way to get him better so work would be more organized.

Without noticing he was already at the door of his neighbor's apartment. Swallowing his pride,he reached for the began to drip from his roundish face.

Someone opened the door.

It was Yokozawa.  
_  
No more "I'm sorry"s  
I don't have the time  
You break up to make up  
So spare me the light_

Blushing from the nervousness he greeted the older man. Yokozawa waved and greeted back.

"Taking care of Takano...?" Ritsu couldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes,but not for fact,I am leaving," Yokozawa informed the brown headed Yokozawa avoiding Masamune...?

"Where are you going?" He covered his mouth after blurting out the ,oh,why did he have to go and ask.

"I have...," He was he hiding?

"I am sorry I asked I'll be-"

"I have a boyfriend...and...he has a little girl,"Ritsu's eye was over Masamune?

"O-oh!" He panicked,why was Yokozawa confessing this to him?

"I know you love Takano...And we all know he loves you too...You may be too much of an idiot to admit it,but you 's sad that you have admitted it to me but not yourself...And...I am slowly getting over Takano...In fact,I rarely see him," Yokozawa lecture was a relief to Ritsu.

"However."

"Hm?"

"You better not lead him on," with that he froze.

"What's going on?" Ritsu yelped and spun around to see a sick Masamune.

"Takano!I...Umm...Here!" he shoves the soup and bag into Masamune's arms. Ritsu was going to run off but Masamune almost fainted and Ritsu got distracted by this and held on to Masamune. Both cheeks were pink,Ritsu's more than was sick but Ritsu was actually blushing.

Ritsu helped him to bed,taking the bagged goods commanded Masamune to remain there and he the hell was this happening?

_Shut up and love me  
'Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you, baby_

Ritsu knew deep down he loved this man enough to do this but his pride refused knows he has to confess but not now.

Ritsu warmed up the soup and looked as the over the counter drugs (medicine) he bought for his boss. He needed to ask what he symptoms he has when he awakes.

Ritsu day dreamed about Masamune when they were felt his heart beat,throb,and ache. The day they kissed,had sex,labeled their relationship,everything. He craved his touch again,he blushed and remembered when Masamune reminded him not to close his mouth too tight when they kissed. Why was this hurting so bad?

_You know it's not right  
We could've been smilin'  
You should've seen the light  
Inside my eyes  
And I shouldn't have been crying  
Oh, no_

He got interrupted by the beeping of the jumped but then was relieved it was only the machine. Ritsu went to peek at Masamune's room to see if he was ready to eat,of course.

Masamune was awake but he looked tired.

"Takano...?"

"What is it?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not...really" Masamune was really weak. Ritsu didn't know whether to force him to eat it or not.

"Even if you aren't hungry you still have to eat," stated Ritsu.

"Is this a way for you to show how much you love me?" Masamune's face was emotionless and blank as blushed.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!" He denied and stormed out of the room.

"...Baka"

_Don't say you need me  
Don't promise to change  
I know that you mean it  
There's nothing to say_

Ritsu was distracted but brought the soup to his boss in a decent ate in silence but he couldn't help but notice Ritsu standing beside the bed with his head facing the floor.

"Is there something you need?" Ritsu's face flushed when Masamune said totally forgot where he was!

"Uh!Sorry!" with that Ritsu headed for the door until Masamune said something that make him stiff.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," The words rang in Ritsu's head for a few minutes.

Masamune put his soup down on his nightstand and moved closer to Ritsu could say anything,Masamune was hugging him from behind.  
_  
Shut up and love me  
'Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you, baby  
Oh-oh_

Masamune was warm and Ritsu was frozen stiff,blushing hard.

"G-Get off!I don't want your germs!" Ritsu commanded but Masamune turned him around and kissed him. Ritsu's eyes went wide as he felt butterflies in his tummy and chest.

_Shut up and love me  
'Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
And as much as it hurts  
I need love from you, baby  
Oh-oh-oh_

The departed and Masamune looked Ritsu in the eyes,peering through his soul with his gaze.

"I love you...Why can't you admit you love me too?"

Ritsu turned his head to avoid his gaze.

"Because I don't love you!" the words came out like vomit. They were just spat without thinking.

"Liar," he for forced another kiss on Ritsu's tried to fight back but it failed,like always.

"_Why...can't I just say it...Get it over with...?_" Ritsu thought. He decided he didn't have to speak and just returned the was shocked by this a little bit.

Ritsu knew Masamune knew his love for him but sometimes he thought maybe Masamune doubted mind was now hazy but he could remember those days were he let him go.

Did he really think that?Were they both that blind?Or was this a misconception?

_And how can you be  
Too blind to see  
The girl who stands before you  
Who wants you more than anything_

The kiss departed and Ritsu looked was looking down at Ritsu.

"I always knew you loved me."

"DO NOT!"

"Of course you do,why else would you kiss me?" They were both silent.

"I...L..." Ritsu chocked and gagged on his they sickening or stuck?

"Shut up and love me,Ristu" with that,Masamune forced another kiss on Ritsu but Ritsu returned was easier than talking.  
_  
Just shut up and love me  
'Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you, baby  
Oh-oh_

The two were locking lips and embracing each others hurt Ritsu yet completed was living in the past but not the was too much.

Ritsu pushed him away.

"I should've gotten you drunk before confess easier that way," Ritsu got offended and annoyed by the comment.

"Well,there is nothing to confess because I DON'T love you!"

"Why are lying?"Ritsu paused at Masamune's was he lying?Hell,it was easy to see! Ritsu just didn't know what to do.

"Why can't you admit it?"

"SHUT UP!" They both debated on whether to confess;it'd eat him alive if he didn't. Masamune's famous emotionless expression looked at course,Ritsu knew that even if he refuses to look at he wouldn't confess this was going to be the same routine.

That's what Masamune thought until Ritsu plunged himself at Masamune and wrapped his arms around his neck;into a sweet but forceful felt like his teenaged self again.

_Just shut up and love me  
'Cause you've already got me  
I don't need words  
I need time in your arms  
I need love from you, baby  
Oh-oh_

Masamune eyes went wide but he pulled back,Ritsu's eyes were wide and nervous. Masamune stuck his tongue out and pointed or touched his tongue with his index finger,indicating either his tongue was intentionally wanted to go in Ritsu's mouth or was hurt.

"Don't shut your lips so tight,"Ritsu's eyes memories flew back into his brain almost leaving tears about the loving yet painful past. Masamune took this opportunity to kiss Ritsu again and Ritsu obeyed the request,relaxing himself.

"_I think it's because I was thinking,'why is he even asking this after all we did?'_"

Masamune told him that when they were out in the it true...Did it even matter?

"_Shut up and love me,Ritsu."_

They departed for air andRitsu buried his head in the taller man's chest. Ritsu felt Masamune's arms wrap around him too.

"_Just like highschool...,_" thought were living in their teenaged life all over again.

"Do you...love me...Senpai?" Masamune ?Ritsu called him senpai a lot when they were teenagers...Was Ritsu trying to relive their past?

Ritsu felt for no insults or anything,his teenaged self on the inside wanted to know and relive that painful it would put that thought at ease.

"Yes."

"I...love you too."

**( HOLLY CRAP THIS TOOK YESTERDAY AND TODAY! Hope you enjoyed! I hope this wasn't OOC.I think I did awful on Onodera but let me know what you think.)**


End file.
